


gays band party

by pigeon (pigeonswritinghut)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonswritinghut/pseuds/pigeon
Summary: Moca Aoba: owo what’s this~?Misaki Okusawa: oh godKasumi Toyama: Hello!!!Kokoro Tsurumaki: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kaoru Seta: Ah, how fleeting~~Moca Aoba has changed their name to sans undertale.Ran Mitake: This was a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is mostly just stress relief writing, but i hope you enjoy it regardless!! sorry if anyone is a bit ooc jsgfuwgf
> 
> this chapter's mostly for establishing ships and things like that!! pasupare and popipa don't talk much this chapter haha
> 
> let me know if theres anything youd like to see in this!!

**_Marina Tsukishima_ ** _has added_ **_Kasumi Toyama, Arisa Ichigaya and 23 others_ ** _to_ **_‘Girls’ Band Party’_ ** _._

 

**Marina Tsukishima:** Good morning girls! I noticed that some of you don’t talk much or don’t get along very well, so I made this group chat so you could all get to know each other better! Have fun!

 

**_Marina Tsukishima_ ** _has left the chat._

 

**Moca Aoba:** owo what’s this~?

 

**Misaki Okusawa:** oh god

 

**Kasumi Toyama:** Hello!!!

 

**Kokoro Tsurumaki:** HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Kaoru Seta:** Ah, how fleeting~~~

 

**Kanon Matsubara:** Oh, that’s nice of Marina-san,,,

 

**_Moca Aoba_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_sans undertale_ ** _._

 

**Ran Mitake:** This was a mistake.

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _has changed_ **_Himari Uehara_ ** _’s name to_ **_hii-chan_ ** _._

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _has changed_ **_Ran Mitake_ ** _’s name to_ **_moca’s gf_ ** _._

 

**Kokoro Tsurumaki:** oh!!!!! We can change other people’s names!?!??!!!

 

**_Kokoro Tsurumaki_ ** _has changed_ **_Kaoru Seta_ ** _’s name to_ **_romeo_ ** _._

 

**romeo:** Ah! Thank you, my little kitten~~~~

 

**Kokoro Tsurumaki:** where’s michelle??!!!? owo???

 

**Yukina Minato:** What do you mean? Okusawa-san is in this chat.

 

**Kokoro Tsurumaki:** I know misaki’s here silly!!! I’m looking for michelle!!!!

 

**Kanon Matsubara:** Ah, Kokoro-chan,,,,,

 

**Kanon Matsubara:** Uhm, Michelle can’t type with her paws,,,,

 

**Kokoro Tsurumaki:** oh, that makes sense!!!!

 

**Yukina Minato:** …?

 

**_Hagumi Kitazawa_ ** _has changed_ **_Kokoro Tsurumaki_ ** _’s name to_ **_kokoron!!_ ** _._

 

**_kokoron!!_ ** _has changed_ **_Hagumi Kitazawa_ ** _’s name to_ **_croquette!!_ ** _._

 

**_kokoron!!_ ** _has changed_ **_Kanon Matsubara_ ** _’s name to_ **_jellyfish!!_ ** _._

 

**_kokoron!!_ ** _has changed_ **_Misaki Okusawa_ ** _’s name to_ **_misaki-chan!!_ ** _._

 

**misaki-chan!!:** thanks for the normal name kokoro

 

**Kasumi Toyama:** Ooh, matching names!! Can we do that too??

 

**Arisa Ichigaya:** No.

 

**Kasumi Toyama:** Aw :(

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _has changed_ **_Yukina Minato_ ** _’s name to_ **_yukina miNYAto_ ** _._

 

**yukina miNYAto:** …

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _has changed_ **_Saaya Yamabuki_ ** _’s name to_ **_mother hen_ ** _._

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _has changed_ **_Lisa Imai_ ** _’s name to_ **_mother goose_ ** _._

 

**mother goose:** Why thank you Moca!

 

**mother goose:** Also, is no one gonna mention the fact that Moca changed Ran’s name to ‘moca’s gf’ ~ ☆?

 

**Ako Udagawa:** they ARE dating!! i knew it!!! ùwú

 

**moca’s gf:** Well, yeah...I mean, we didn’t try to hide it or anything. Did you really not know?

 

**Tomoe Udagawa:** Huh, I guess people outside of Afterglow didn’t notice?

 

**Ako Udagawa:** hi onee-chan!!

 

**Tomoe Udagawa** : Hiya ako :)

 

**_mother goose_ ** _has changed_ **_Tomoe Udagawa_ ** _’s name to_ **_Tall Udagawa_ **

 

**_mother goose_ ** _has changed_ **_Ako Udagawa_ ** _’s name to_ **_Small Udagawa_ **

 

 

**_Small Udagawa_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Queen of Darkness_ **

 

**_Queen of Darkness_ ** _has changed_ **_Rinko Shirokane’s_ ** _name to_ **_Rin-rin~!_ **

 

**Rin-rin~!:** ah...thank you...ako…<3…

 

**Queen of Darkness:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ❤️ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 

**Tae Hanazono:** oh gay

 

**mother hen:** Huh. Who within this group is actually dating someone?

 

**hii-chan:** ooh, are we talking about relationships?!

 

**sans undertale:** she’s been summoned

 

**hii-chan:** well, moca and ran are dating, as well as rinko and ako, and yukina and lisa. there’s a lot of crushes and hidden relationships but I’ve been sworn to secrecy…

 

**Aya Maruyama:** Wait, Lisa and Yukina are dating????

 

**mother goose:** You betcha ~ ☆!

 

**kokoron!!:** hmmm im bored!!!!

 

**kokoron!!:** does anyone want to do something?????

 

**croquette!!:** oo like what???

 

**kokoron!!:** hmmmmm I don’t know!!!!

 

**mother goose:** Oh, I was planning on going to the mall later, you guys can come if you want ~ ☆! Maybe we can see a movie?

 

**kokoron:** oo yeah that sounds fun!!!!

 

**Aya Maruyama:** Ah, can I come????

 

**mother goose:** Sure ~ ☆! You’re all welcome to join us!

 

~~~

 

**Hina Hikawa:** wait, does that make onee-chan the only single girl in roselia??

 

**hii-chan:** heeheehee

 

**Hina Hikawa:** hm?

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo Hikawa: Oh, I didn’t see this this morning.
> 
> Maya Yamato: Hahah, I got the notifications but I was too busy 2 say anything.
> 
> Tsugumi Hazawa: aa I saw it but knew it would be chaotic, so I was too scared to open it haha
> 
> sans undertale has changed 10 names.
> 
> tsugurific~: oh no
> 
> tall hikawa: Ah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago but haven't been able to post it until now!! its not very good, but i hope you all enjoy it anyways!!
> 
> kokoro: kokoron!!  
> hagumi: croquette!!  
> kanon: jellyfish!!  
> misaki: misaki-chan!!  
> kaoru: romeo  
> yukina: yukina miNYAto  
> ako: Queen of Darkness  
> rinko: Rin-rin~!  
> lisa: mother goose  
> saaya: mother hen  
> moca: sans undertale  
> ran: moca’s gf  
> himari: hii-chan  
> tomoe: Tall Udagawa

**Girls Band Party**

_ 4:53 PM _

 

**_Eve Wakamiya_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Bushido~!_ ** _. _

 

**Sayo Hikawa:** Oh, I didn’t see this this morning.

 

**Maya Yamato:** Hahah, I got the notifications but I was too busy 2 say anything.

 

**Tsugumi Hazawa:** aa I saw it but knew it would be chaotic, so I was too scared to open it haha

 

**_sans undertale_ ** _ has changed 10 names. _

 

**tsugurific~:** oh no

 

**tall hikawa:** Ah.

 

**arisa ichiGAYa:** What the hell Moca

 

**actual star:** Aw, thank you Moca!!

 

**sans undertale:** that name’s accurate arisa~

 

**arisa ichiGAYa:** No it isn’t!! How do I change it back?!

 

**sans undertale:** im not telling youuu~

 

**_actual star_ ** _ has changed  _ **_arisa ichiGAYa_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Arisa_ ** _!. _

 

**Arisa!:** Thank you Kasumi.

 

**sans undertale:** aw

 

**actual star:** No problem Arisa!! <3

 

**Arisa!:** Sh,,, shut up

 

**chisato-san:** Ah. Thank you Moca.

 

**romeo:** Ah, Chisato-san. How are you this fine evening?

 

**chisato-san:** I am well, thank you for asking Kao-chan.

 

**misaki-chan!!:** kao-chan?

 

**kokoron!!:** ooh that’s so cute!! kao-chan!!!!

 

**romeo:** hnooooo chi chan that’s embarrassing 

 

**misaki-chan!!:** chi-chan??

 

**_kokoron!!_ ** _ has changed  _ **_romeo’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_kao-chan!!._ **

 

**_kokoron!!_ ** _ has changed  _ **_chisato-san_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_chi-chan!!._ **

 

**kao-chan!!:** nnnoooooo

 

**sans undertale:** perfect 

 

**tech kid:** Oh yeah, they’re childhood friends!

 

**jellyfish!!:** Heehee,, I’ve never seen kaoru lose her composure like that,,, it’s cute,,,

 

**misaki-chan!!:** i mean it’s a lot less annoying than her usual act

 

**hii-chan:** owo

 

**chi-chan!!:** Hahah.

 

**chi-chan!!:** Kao-chan is really cute when she’s flustered, how sad that some of you have never seen that.

 

**kao-chan!!:** chi chan please

 

**hii-chan:** heeheehee

 

**kokoron!!:** oo i wanna see a flustered kaoru!!!!!!!

 

**kao-chan!!:** why must you do this chi chan

 

~~~

 

**_Himari Uehara_ ** _ has added  _ **_Hina Hikawa, Ran Mitake_ ** _ and 6 others to  _ **_New Chat._ **

 

**Yukina Minato:** Hm? What is this chat for, Uehara-san?

 

**Himari Uehara:** o~kay! how many times have you guys seen sayo-san leaving hazawa coffee?

 

**Tomoe Udagawa:** Sayo-san? I’ve seen her leaving a few times before Afterglow meet-ups, why?

 

**Ran Mitake:** I see her there sometimes.

 

**Himari Uehara:** well, i have a hypothesis.

 

**Tomoe Udagawa:** Are you meddling in other people’s love lives again Himari?

 

**Himari Uehara:** you know it!

 

**_Himari Uehara_ ** _ has named the chat  _ **_Operation SayoTsugu._ **

 

**Hina Hikawa:** wait, do you think onee-chan and hazawa-san might be dating?!?!?

 

**Yukina Minato:** That seems unlikely. Sayo-san has said repeatedly that she has no time for romantic relationships.

 

**Himari Uehara:** that won’t stop her from getting crushes though!!

 

**Lisa Imai:** actually, that would make a lot of sense ~ ☆!

 

**Hina Hikawa:** oh! I know who might be able to help!

 

**_Hina Hikawa_ ** _ has added  _ **_Eve Wakamiya._ **

 

**Hina Hikawa:** scroll up Eve!!

 

**Eve Wakamiya:** Oh! Sayo-san and Hazawa-san?

 

**Eve Wakamiya:** Well, they do talk a lot at the cafe!!

 

**Eve Wakamiya:** Hina, remember that time after band practice? The sweets making class had just ended, and they were talking when we got there!

 

**Hina Hikawa:** oh yeah!! Weren’t they giving each other weird compliments?

 

**Lisa Imai:** sayo-san  _ did _ suddenly started bring homemade sweets to band practice a while ago…

 

**Tomoe Udagawa:** Huh. You might actually be onto something Himari.

 

**Himari Uehara:** heeheehee

 

~~~

**Girls Band Party**

_ 5:28 PM _

 

**croquette!!:** kano-chan-senpai!! truth or dare?!

 

**jellyfish!!:** Oh,, u,,, uh,,, truth?

 

**misaki-chan!!:** you don’t have to play if you don’t want to, kanon-san.

 

**jellyfish!!:** No,,, it’s okay,,, thank you misaki-chan,,,

 

**croquette!!:** oh, oh, I know!!!!!!! do you have a crush on anyone???

 

**jellyfish!!:** Fuee,,,,,, uh,,,,,,,,,,,,, yeah,,,,,,,,,,

 

**croquette!!:** ooooh, who, who?!!!??!!??!

 

**misaki-chan!!:** hey, you only get to ask one question, hagumi-chan.

 

**kokoron!!:** awww!!!!! your turn kanon-chan!!!!!!

 

**jellyfish!!:** Uhm,,,,whos playing,,,,?

 

**misaki-chan!!:** not sure...probably everyone who’s online.

 

**jellyfish!!:** Fueeee, okay,,,, Chisato-san, truth or dare,,,,,,,,?

 

**chi-chan!!:** Ah, truth, thank you Kanon-san.

 

**jellyfish!!:** Ah, uhm,,, have you ever fallen over during a live show?

 

**chi-chan!!:** Hahah, not fully, but I have tripped and almost caused Aya-san to fall over.

 

**small hikawa:** oh yeah, I remember that!!

 

**tech kid:** Huh, can’t say that i expected Chisato-san to play..

 

**misaki-chan!!:** fair enough

 

**chi-chan!!:** Alright then, Kao-chan, truth or dare?

 

**kao-chan!!:** Ahahahah, dare, thank you.

 

**mother goose:** looks like the effect of the nickname has worn off a little, haha ~ ☆!

 

**chi-chan!!:** Hm...I dare you to not flirt with anyone at all tomorrow.

 

**kao-chan!!:** Ah, but all of my kittens are so wonderful Chisato-san! That is a near impossible feat!

 

**chi-chan!!:** Ahaha.

 

**croquette!!:** ajsgdhsd hang on!! I need to go make dinner, don’t continue the game without me!!!!!!!

 

**kao-chan!!:** Ah, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for dares, truths or nicknames, please comment them!! thank you for your support on the last chapter, i really appreciate it <3


	3. Mini Chapter: Happy Birthday Hagumi!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short belated birthday chapter for Hagumi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa i had this written out for hagumi's birthday but never had time to post it!! i'm sorry its so late!! i love hagumi with all of my heart she deserves better

**Girls Band Party**

_ 6:42 PM _

 

**croquette!!:** okay im back!!!!!!!!

 

**_misaki-chan!!_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_croquette!!_ ** _ from the chat. _

 

**kao-chan!!:** Oh?

 

**misaki-chan!!:** @kao-chan!! @kokoron!! @jellyfish!! it’s hagumi’s birthday tomorrow

 

**jellyfish!!:** What,,,? Why didn’t she tell us,,,,?

 

**misaki-chan!!:** i don’t know,, marina-san just asked if we wanted to put up decorations. 

 

**kokoron!!:** we have to do something to celebrate!!!!!!!!

 

**misaki-chan!!:** well, we’re going to throw her a party at CiRCLE tomorrow, but we need to buy gifts, and i think we should do something on the chat.

 

**jellyfish!!:** Ah,,, you’re so thoughtful Misaki-chan,,,

 

**misaki-chan!!:** it’s nothing, really. hagumi deserves it.

 

**kokoron!!:** you’re right!!!!! we can buy gifts tonight but what should we do for the chat?!?!?!?!????!

 

**misaki-chan!!:** well, i was thinking everyone could wish her a happy birthday at once when she gets online tomorrow. @everyone

 

**kao-chan!!:** Ah! How wonderful…

 

**mother hen:** Ahah, that sounds like a great idea Misaki-san. 

 

~~~

 

**Girls Band Party**

_ 7:53 AM _

 

**_misaki-chan!!_ ** _ has added  _ **_croquette!!_ ** _ to the chat. _

 

**croquette!!:** good morning everyone!!!!!! i think i accidentally left the chat :(

 

**misaki-chan!!:** @everyone!

 

**croquette!!:** hm????

 

**mother hen:** Happy birthday Hagumi-san!

 

**misaki-chan!!:** happy birthday hagumi! thank you for everything.

 

**sans undertale:** hbd~

 

**mother goose:** happy birthday hagumi ~ ☆!

 

**actual star:** Happy birthday!!!!!!!!

 

**ayayyayaya:** Happy birthday!!

 

**tall hikawa:** Happy birthday, Kitazawa-san.

 

**Queen of Darkness:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 

**kao-chan!!:** Happy birthday, my kitten.

 

**chi-chan!!:** Hahah, happy birthday~

 

**Arisa!:** Happy birthday.

 

**kokoron!!:** HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAGU!!!!!!!!

 

**moca’s gf:** Hagumi-san, happy birthday.

 

**Rin-rin~!:** Happy….birthday…

 

**hii-chan:** happy bday!!

 

**rimi-rin:** happy birthday…!

 

**jellyfish!!:** Happy birthday hagumi,,!

 

**Tall Udagawa:** Happy birthday. :)

 

**yukina miNYAto:** Happy birthday.

 

**tech kid:** Happy b’day hagumi!

 

**neutral dumbass:** happy day of birth

 

**small hikawa:** happy birthday !!!!!

 

**tsugurific~:** Happy birthday ^_^

 

**Bushido~!:** Happy Birthday~!

 

**croquette!!:** aaaaaaaaaa!!! hbdqhwefqs thank you all sm!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**misaki-chan!!:** it’s no problem hagumi. we hope you have a great day :)


End file.
